


Crimson Pride

by MoonWhite



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWhite/pseuds/MoonWhite
Summary: Seulgi knew it was love the first time she saw Joohyun, as the War Strategist, and daughter of the Lord Commander, rode past her, looking royal on her fine horse. Yet, disguised as a man to serve in the military for her family's honour, Seulgi knew that she had to stow away these feelings she had for the Strategist because nothing good would ever come out of it.Try as she may, circumstances have intertwined their fates together time and again and Seulgi soon found it impossible for her to untangle her relations with the ravishing Strategist.“Tell me, Captain, why have you not pursued any women?” - Seulrene"You will return from your duty to the country and your brothers and perform your duty to me. This a promise that you must hold and I will always be waiting.” - Wenyeol





	Crimson Pride

Hi All, Fynn (MoonWhite) here. This will be the first story I will be posting up on AO3 for RV :) Hope y'all will like it.


End file.
